Cloud's Biggest Mistake
by ur-a-bunny
Summary: Just read it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud's Frist Mistake

Disclamer/I do not own Final Fantasy

It was a normal high school day until 7:34.

"Blah! I hate homework!" Cloud screamed as he threw his textbook to the floor.

Or so he thought.

Cloud didn't hear a crash from the floor.

All he heared was a girl scream at the top of her lungs "OW MY EYE!"

Cloud scrambled to get up to his feet.

Then he noticed that the screen of his window had been knocked out.

He rushed over to his open window.

He hid behind the wall when he saw he threw his books out the window.

"Oh hell no not now" Cloud said turning his stereo up all the way.

"That should block out all the screaming" Cloud said calmly.

He looked out his window once more to see that the girl that was attacked by textbooks lips were moving but no sound came all but from his stereo.

"Yes in your face lady I don't have to listen to your screaming" Cloud said in a happy voice.

Cloud heared a slamming hard knock at his door.

"WHO IS IT?" Cloud yelled over the music.

"SANTA! WHO DO YOU THINK?" the voice said from the other side of the door.

"SANTA OK! HOLD ON!" Cloud said as he turnned down the music.

Cloud opened the door and VIncent stepped in and sat down in a chair.

Cloud sprang onto Vincent's lap.

"Ok Santa I want a pony, a new computer, socks, ...etc." Cloud screamed at Vincent.

"No way you have been very bad" Vincent said pushing Cloud off his lap.

Cloud looked at Vincent with extra large puppy eyes.

"But.. but.. but.." Cloud said a he began to fake cry.

Cloud fell over with his hesd in his hands.

"UR MEAN!"Cloud barked at Vincent.

"UR A LOSER!" Vincent barked at Cloud.

Vincent grabbed his text book and screamed "Learn your ABC... and come talk to me you big baby!"

"FART-MONKEY! Cloud said throw a chair at Vincent.

Vincent turned around giving Cloud a death glare.

"Shut the fuck up ass-hole..." Vincent whispered to Cloud.

One moment later...

"Vincent I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cloud screamed as he ran through the dorm hall-way.

"Come back I justwanna punch you! Vincent exclaimed running after Cloud.

Then they ran into the "Spunky Squad" in the hall way...

TBC


	2. The Spunky Squad

Chapter 2

The Spunky Squad is an annoying group of girls that are boy crazed.

"OMG IT'S VINCENT VALENTINE AND CLOUD!" all the girls squealed at once.

"Oh they bother to say your last name but mine nnnnnnnnnooooo..." Cloud dramaticly whispered to Vincent.

Cloud just walked away, leaving Vincent behind.

"Wha- don't leave me here!" Vincent screeched over the girl's oncert of squeals.

Cloud just ignored Vincent and the girl' concert.

Vincent turned towards Cloud "wait I still have to kill you!"

Cloud froze in his tracks.

"Oh-no..." Cloud whispered to himself.

One moment later...

"Please not again!" Cloud screamed.

"Get back here!" Vincent exclaimed as he ran after Cloud.

"Hey! Hey! Vincent! I like Chinese food!" Said a girl from the spunky squad who were now chasing after Vincent and Cloud.

"Hey come on Cloud don't be slow to the dorm!" Vincent said running past Cloud.

"Hey how long have you been able to run past me?" Cloud said with an expressionless face.

Cloud and Vincent ran basicly all day.

They managed to get to their dorm room.

Though they had to hold the door down due to the wave of girls trying to get into their room.

Once the girls gave up trying to get into their room Vincent and Cloud started playing Truth Or Dare.

"Hm Vincent Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok then I dare you to drink toilet water!"

"Ew" But Vincent did it.

"Ok Cloud Truth Or Dare?"

"Um truth"

"Ok then do you like Tifa?"

"Fine I like Tifa."

"Ha Ha! I knew it!"

The Next Day...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vincent fell asleep on Cloud's bed and Cloud fell asleep on Vincent's bed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Their snoring was horrible!

Cloud's snoring sounded like a horribly sick elephant.

Vincent's omg! It was like a clan of horribly sick elephants!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was like an avalanche in a room!

I will say no more for tonight.

**TBC**


	3. Coccobo's Rage

**The Coccobos' Rage (Part one)**

Cloud layed on his bed snoring heavily.

Vincent walked in and stood at the foot of Cloud's bed.

"**What a lazy ass...**" Vincent said calmly under his breath.

"Zzzzzz..." Cloud snored.

"**Time to get up**" Vincent called picking up Cloud's sword.

"Zzzzzz..." Cloud snored once again.

"**Fine we'll do it my way**'' Vincent said as he lifted the sword ove his head.

Cloud just simply rolled over.

"**WAKE UP!**" Vincent exclaimed thrusting the sword in to the blanket.

Vincent ripped the blanket to sreads with the sword.

But sure enough...: Cloud had another blanket...

"**YOU ASS!**" Vincent exclaimed.

Vincent took a postion at the side of the bed.

Sure enough he was going to use a strong forse of magic.

"OK I'M UP!" Cloud exclaimed jumping from his bed.

But it was too late Vincent had used a type of black magic the sent Cloud flying out the window.

Cloud flew out into the coccobo coral.

Where the biggest coccobo group stomped over Cloud.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Cloud exclaimed as he was trampled.

Vincent stepped into the ring with a (red)top hat on.

"**Cloud do you like my french? Blah blah blah blah blah? Blu blah blu blah! Cuca cuca cuca cuca cuca cuca cuca cuca!**" Vincent barked.

And every little last coccobo looked at Vincent's hat and him.

"Vincent your not that stupid? Tell me your not wearing a red hat..." Cloud said slapping his face to look away.

"**Ok, then I won't tell you. But I'll tell you this.**" Vincent said stepping closer to Cloud "**You don't have pants on..."**

Cloud looked down and sure enough Vincent was right.

He was naked...

Cloud was so shocked he ran over to a coccobo that was watching Vincent's top hat and stole a feather to use for his "leaf"...

The coccobo was mad...

It chased after Cloud.

They ran for hours...

Then a whole crowd of coccobos' joined the chase.

They ran over everything!

When they ran over Vincent all he said was "**WHY HAVE YOU BETRADED ME DEVIL BIRDS!**"

**TBC (Sorry people thats all I want to write today...)**


End file.
